


Caged And Confused

by MissMoochy



Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Imprisonment, POV Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: FebuWhump 2021 Day 3: [Imprisonment]Foggy has been abducted by a man-eating alien. He gets rescued but not by the vigilante you'd expect.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MissMoochy's FebuWhump 2021 Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136714
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caged And Confused

**Author's Note:**

> In the Punisher comics, there was a series called Kill Krew. There was a storyline where Foggy Nelson got abducted by aliens and was kept in a cage. Frank Castle was on a mission to get revenge on war orphans and he saved Foggy and took him on the adventure.

Foggy paused for breath.

“Why did you stop?”

He looked warily through the bars, at his captor. “Haven’t you ever heard the expression _‘wet your whistle?'_ If you want me to keep making pretty tunes, I’m going to need to stop and moisten my mouth every now and then.” 

His kidnapper, an enormous land-shark, rolled its eyes. “You humans are so so fragile. Hurry up, little songbird.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The situation was absurd. Foggy had been plucked out of the middle of Hell’s Kitchen by space monsters from some unknown planet. And now, here he was, on the aforementioned planet (which fortunately had oxygen, what luck!) in a man-sized birdcage. A cage that was suspended from a chain. Dangling above a sheer drop. Being forced to whistle.

 _I suppose it’s not a birdcage,_ he thought dizzily. _It’s a Foggy cage._

He knew of the existence of mutants, and aliens and backflipping ninjas. But most of that stuff had been kept very far away from one Foggy Nelson. The craziest part of his life had been his association with Matt Murdock, AKA: Daredevil. Matt. He blinked back tears. He was probably never going to see him again. Unless the creatures took Matt, too, which was a horrifying concept he’d only just thought of. No, Matt was strong and resourceful. He was a natural fighter. He’d evade their grip. Perhaps he was missing Foggy right now. Perhaps he was on his way to this strange planet, wearing a spacesuit with The Avengers and The Defenders and a whole battalion of people to stomp these space creeps into mush.

He gripped the cold bars, feeling the metal floor rock beneath his feet. It was a comforting thought, Matt arriving out of nowhere to stage a valiant rescue mission. But nobody was coming.

* * *

An arctic wind blew through the valley, making his cage bob merrily in the breeze. Foggy shivered violently, his frozen hands white-knuckling the bars. He was dressed in a cheap suit, no coat or scarf. He’d been nabbed just as he was coming out of court, and he hadn’t dressed for this chilly weather. His hands and face took the worst of it. They were uncomfortably bare and when the wind dashed through the gaps in the bars, his skin stung. His mouth felt horribly chapped with the cold, but when he licked his lips, his spit instantly cooled on his flesh. He had a death-grip on the bars, he felt like if he let go, he’d fall through the floor of the cage to a hurtling death. Unlikely, but he was terrified.

The planet was home to a range of hideous creatures. Translucent-skinned ice figures, bluey-white like stained glass. They waddled past, not at all interested in the frightened human hanging above them. Strange, rock-men with rough, cratered skin. Cyborgs that marched on the rough terrain, unfeeling to the changes of the weather. And the shark, Foggy’s captor. It was a gruesome thing. Taller than a house, it squatted on the earth on one long, curled tail. It had misshapen arms that hung at its sides. One was sinewy and weighted with bulging muscles. The other was metal, a mechanical structure that could rip Foggy’s throat out, if it had a desire to do so. It had two small, withered arms that were closely to its chest. And the teeth. Two long rows of razor-sharp white teeth, sticking out of a purplish-grey snout. Foggy had seen aliens on the news, but this beast was especially hideous. 

There was some sort of disturbance, a blue bolt of electricity. The cyborg creatures were fighting something or someone. They threw a bolt of energy that hit the ground and sent tremors through the earth. Foggy’s cage dinged back and forward, eventually thumping against the shark’s head.

Oh, shit. The shark had lost patience. It plucked him up from the cage, holding him in metal claws.

There was a figure far below them, on the ground. He stood, vaguely humanoid but with a horned head. Small compared to the shark. He wanted something, he was staring through the sight on his gun. He wanted...Foggy. 

He heard the bullets, he didn’t see them. A staccato tattoo that rapped through the air. He was far above it all and it didn’t hurt his ears, but he flinched all the same. The bullets hit the shark in a barrage and it was like sticking a pin in a balloon. There was no other word. The shark exploded. Green pulpy matter flew in all directions, soaking Foggy from head to toe. He gagged at the foul stench but at least he was free. Free to deal with his captor’s killer, the strange man who had strode up to a giant shark and shot him into green chunks.

It turned out to be Frank Castle. Yeah, that guy. He’d picked up a horned helmet (seriously, what’s up with vigilantes picking horn motifs? Foggy was going to have to ask Matt about that) and he accepted no thanks for saving Foggy, which was good because Foggy wasn’t going to thank him! He might be free of the cage, but he had court in the morning. On earth! How the hell was he supposed to get back home?

He had no choice but to accompany Castle on his stupid mission. Something about frost giants and war orphans. He was Foggy’s only way of getting home. As they traversed the alien planet, Foggy stared up at Castle’s bear-like profile and thought he might have escaped the frying pan, but he was seated firmly in the fire.


End file.
